El fin, un nuevo comienzo
by Mitsuko Konno
Summary: Odio, venganza, destrucción. Tres palabras que dejarán de regir sus pensamientos una vez cruce las grandes puertas de su futuro. ¡Sálvame! Y sígueme queriendo, a pesar de todo. -Sasuke céntrico-


_Volvamos a casa._

Eso le había dicho el hombre que caminaba junto a él en esos momentos. Volvamos a casa.

Exhaló el aire fresco del bosque que se anticipaba a Konoha. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, que retornaba a su hogar. En cierta forma quería creer que los años no habían pasado, que estaba volviendo de una misión. El pasado con Orochimaru, la muerte de su hermano, Akatsuki. Todo, absolutamente todo le parecía tan lejano e irreal que ahora le sorprendía haberlo vivido. Por momentos sentía que su vida siempre había estado allí. Naruto le sonreía de la misma forma zorruna, le hacía las mismas bromas, le decía los mismos insultos. Parecía que todos aquellos años en los que él sabía que había sufrido por su ausencia hubieran desaparecido. El rubio parecía tan feliz con su regreso que no se daba cuenta el daño que había causado y lo cerca que había estado de matarlo. Pero, no podía culparlo, Naruto era estúpido.

Aunque, al mismo tiempo, no podía creer que se estaba saliendo con la suya. En todo el tiempo que le había tomado su venganza, jamás había considerado volver a Konoha. Era algo inaceptable, totalmente descabellado. Era un pasado al que no quería volver y donde no tenía sentido hacerlo. No a la Konoha que había destruido a su clan, que había ensuciado las manos de Itachi, que le había traicionado de una manera atroz. Pensó que jamás volvería a ese infierno disfrazado de paraíso y, sin embargo, allí estaba, dando paso tras paso hacia las grandes puertas de la aldea. Naruto, y aún no sabía cómo demonios lo había logrado, había penetrado tan hondo en él con su discurso que luego de que terminara de hablar, Sasuke no veía otra alternativa posible para él más que volver a la que una vez había sido su hogar. Era eso o morir y, para su sorpresa, eso no le resultaba una salida útil.

La primera vez que había considerado seriamente en volver fue la primera vez que Sakura volvió a su cabeza después de todos esos años. Una sensación extraña le había embargado en ese momento y, aunque no podía reconocerlo, podía sentir que algo crecía en su interior. O, en realidad, más que crecer, florecía. Como algo que había estado desarrollándose, lento pero sin pausas, en él y ahora estaba brotando desde su interior. Pero no iba a aceptarlo, jamás.

Por eso mismo se había inventado y creído su propio cuento. Iba a usar a Sakura para restituir su clan, a pesar de que corría el riesgo de que tuvieran el cabello rosado –algo que no era de su infinito agrado, en realidad-, y así reviviría a la familia más poderosa de toda la aldea y la criaría de la forma más objetiva y razonable que encontrara. Ella se encargaría de quererlos, de amarlos, de velar por su salud y eso era todo lo que él necesitaba. Porque, estaba completamente seguro, que ella jamás lo traicionaría y nunca abandonaría a ninguno. Era fácilmente maleable y sabía que aceptaría todas sus órdenes. Sería la madre perfecta, la que llenaría el hueco de la soledad que él mismo había sufrido y él, por su parte, se encargaría de volverlos el clan más respetado y poderoso. Era la combinación perfecta.

No podía fallar.

Ella ya se lo había prometido años atrás, dijo que iba a ayudarlo. Es decir, que no podía estarse equivocando en su plan. Le había declarado su amor y había jurado que sería para siempre. Pero algo, sin embargo, le hacía ruido. Y es que, de pronto, la seguridad que había sentido con su propia historia se había prácticamente perdido. Al saber que el momento se acercaba, no podía estar seguro si actualmente ella aún lo esperaba, si en realidad su amor por él había sido más que una obsesión infantil. Pero no quería preocuparse, no _debía _preocuparse. Si no era ella, podría ser Ino –a pesar que le molestara lo chillona de su voz- o cualquier otra. Sasuke era absolutamente consciente de su poder sobre las mujeres, de lo rápido y fácil que podía seducirlas. Y, sin embargo, esa perspectiva no parecía atraerle en lo más mínimo y mucho menos entusiasmarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza. No debía dirigir sus pensamientos hacia ese lado, estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer y cómo hacerlo. Por supuesto, Sakura iba a caer a sus pies apenas le viera. Siempre había sido así, siempre iba a serlo. No tenía por qué preocuparse, estaba todo calculado.

_Nada podía salir mal._

-Mira, allí están- dijo Naruto, con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto jamás, señalando hacia el portón de Konoha.

Sasuke siguió con la mirada el dedo índice de Naruto. A unos cien metros podía apreciarse un hombre de cabellos plateados apoyado contra una de las puertas de la entrada a la aldea con un libro en sus manos y, a un metro de distancia, una larga cabellera rosada se mecía con la suave brisa, totalmente erguida, observándolos llegar.

Y fue en ese momento, precisamente en ese momento en que la vio otra vez, que se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Ahora definitivamente no estaba seguro cómo iba a reaccionar al verla pero, por sobre todas las cosas, no sabía como ella iba a reaccionar al verlo. Toda la seguridad había desaparecido y afrontaba la realidad: no tenía ni una puta idea de nada.

Podía sentir la emoción subiéndole por la garganta de solo pensar, la ansiedad que se acumulaba en sus puños y la incapacidad de detenerse, o avanzar más rápido. Quería salir corriendo. Como un cobarde, como un niño. Había afrontado las situaciones más difíciles durante toda su vida, las situaciones más dolorosas, las más oscuras y terribles pero nunca –nunca- había pasado por algo así. El no estaba preparado para las bienvenidas, para la felicidad en los rostros de otros o incluso para su decepción. Nunca nadie le había estado esperando con fervor, como sólo sus dos mejores amigos y jamás pensó que sus esperanzas se iban a convertir en una realidad. Que sus almas se iban a volver a encontrar, que tendría que aprender otra vez a convivir con ellas y que finalmente existía un futuro para él a su lado.

Y es que su propio cerebro no había parado de pensar qué haría con su vida. Ahora que no tenía una venganza que cumplir, ahora que finalmente se había salvado, ahora que lo único que tenía por delante eran años para reinventarse. Y sólo una cosa se le cruzaba por la mente en esos momentos, sólo un solo rostro lograba responder todas las preguntas que se hacía y que podían calmar su ansiedad. Acaba de descubrirlo, por supuesto. Nunca había pensado en ella de esa manera durante todo ese tiempo, y por ello mismo es que tampoco había notado lo sencilla que su vida se volvía al hacerlo.

Siguió avanzando, aparentando decisión. Y, a pesar de que quería hacer creer a todos que estaba allí pero que en realidad le daba igual, el alivio se abría paso en su magullada alma. Sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba menos, que respiraba con facilidad, que su mente estaba clara. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía un nudo en la garganta, un revoltijo en el estómago y una inusual torpeza en su cuerpo –que, por supuesto, Naruto no notaba-. Daba paso tras paso de manera mecánica, por el simple hecho de que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a llevar ese porte seguro y solemne, pero estaba tan nervioso que la adrenalina le corría por las venas en un círculo infinito: desde el cuello a los dedos de los pies y de estos a los músculos del rostro, para luego partir desde el cuello nuevamente y volver a empezar. No estaba seguro como su impasible temperamento se había transformado de esa forma, pero sí sabía el cuándo.

Apenas estuvo a un metro de ellos, se detuvo. Primero miró a Kakashi. Quizás para retrasar un poco más ese momento que lo ponía tan ansioso o quizás porque era al que tenía más próximo.

Ambos intercambiaron silenciosas miradas por unos segundos, sin decir nada, sin mover un músculo, pero Sasuke podía sentir la empatía corriendo por sus venas. La sensación de familiaridad de hacía tantos años. Su sensei finalmente sonrió detrás de su máscara y el moreno supo, enseguida, que había llegado el momento más difícil.

Pudo notar, a medida que se movía un poco hacia su antigua compañera de grupo, como Kakashi y Naruto se alejaban varios metros de ellos, aunque sin dejar de observarlos. Envolviéndolos en un estado de privacidad algo irreal.

Alzó la mirada finalmente hacia ella y se sorprendió un poco por su expresión.

No estaba sonriendo, aunque podía notar como tiraban sus comisuras hacia sus mejillas. Sino que le miraba impasible, con una seguridad tan abrumadora que Sasuke se sintió completamente infantil y también ridículo, por no poder hacerse de la misma confianza que ella estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Sin embargo, apenas se permitió hundirse en sus ojos jade, supo que su salvación finalmente había llegado. Su cálida mirada lo abrazó como jamás pensó que podía suceder. Una sensación de ligero aletargamiento mezclado con una absoluta sensación de comodidad le estaban invadiendo. En ese momento había caído con el hecho de que toda la historia sobre usar a Sakura para restituir su clan no eran más que una excusa para permanecer siempre a su lado. Que se estaba engañando de una manera estúpida y que no había nada malo en aceptar a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Sin embargo, había sólo una duda en su cabeza. No conseguía figurarse cuándo se había hecho paso a través de sus barreras, cuándo había conseguido calar tan hondo dentro de él.

Ella sonrió a la confusa expresión que él estaba realizando en esos momentos. Pudo notar como sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero las mantenía firmes, sin dejarlas caer.

Lentamente, ella extendió su mano derecha hacia él. Él la miró unos segundos a los ojos y entendió lo que eso significaba. Con una sonrisa que sólo expresaba en su mirada, alargó su mano derecha. Rozó con la yema de sus dedos su palma, recorriendo casi desde la muñeca hasta la punta del dedo mayor. Lentamente envolvió su cálida mano en un agarre suave pero firme y enterró sus dedos en ella, en un agarre que jamás iba a soltar.

Porque aquello era la promesa de una vida mejor.

_Juntos._


End file.
